dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
High Resolution Pack
The High Resolution Pack (HRP for short) is a fan-made pack of improved graphics for Duke Nukem 3D. It includes both higher-resolution versions of textures, and 3D models that replace sprites (such as enemies and weapons). It is currently being maintained by NightFright (after main editor Parkar retired from the project in mid 2012). Information For all Duke fans who want to play the game again with 3D accelerated graphics under modern version of Windows, or even under Mac OS X or Linux, the Duke3D community has created the High Resolution Pack (HRP). Utilizing the amazing skills of various texturing and modelling artists, the project´s goal is to replace all textures and sprites with high-res versions, optimizing it for latest OpenGL ports. Note that the HRP is solely the replacement graphics. You will need a source port that can access and insert these graphics in order to play the game in high-resolution mode. Here is what the Duke3D HRP has to offer: * The most advanced Duke Nukem 3D source port in existence: EDuke32 (by TerminX and Plagman), based on JFDuke3D (by Jonathon "JonoF" Fowler). JFDuke3D has not been updated since 2005, and EDuke32 contains a very long list of new features not present in JFDuke3D. * 32-bit high-resolution textures with at least 4 times the detail of the original textures. * 3D models instead of 8-bit 2D sprites. The HRP is a "work in progress", and is still missing a number of textures and models. You can check the Duke4.net Duke 3D Modifications forum for the latest added content, or to contribute something of your own. Installation The HRP comes bundled with EDuke32 (by TerminX and Plagman), in a single installation file, or in a .zip archive. Once you have installed it, you will need a copy of the "duke3d.grp" file. This can be found on your original Duke Nukem 3D v1.3D or Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition (v1.5) CD-ROM. You can also use the "duke3d.grp" contained in the shareware version of the game (free to download from the 3D Realms website, although the shareware version is limited to the first episode only. Official Add-on High Resolution Packs Following the great popularity of the original HRP, more HRP projects were set up to provide high-resolution versions of artwork found in the official expansion packs. These HRPs are designed to be used in conjunction with the main HRP, and in game will replace any of the main HRP material with its different expansion pack version (if it is different). Duke It Out In D.C. The Duke It Out In D.C. HRP, by NightFright, is hosted at the main HRP website. Duke Caribbean: Life's A Beach Duke Caribbean: Life's A Beach Plus (or Vaca+ for short), organized by Hendricks266, is hosted on Hendricks266's Site. This pack provides fixes and improvements to all aspects of the game, including fixed programming, patched errors in the classic art and maps, Roland Sound Canvas SC-55 music, and compatibility with the new Polymer renderer, as well as high-definition art and 3D models. Duke: Nuclear Winter Duke: Nuclear Winter Plus (or NW+), organized by Hendricks266, is hosted on Hendricks266's Site. This pack provides fixes and improvements to all aspects of the game, including fixed programming, patched errors in the classic art and maps, Roland Sound Canvas SC-55 music, and compatibility with the new Polymer renderer, as well as high-definition art and 3D models. High Resolution Pack Supplements XXX Pack This special pack replaces any softcore images and skins of women with hardcore versions. External links HRP main website Category:Duke Nukem 3D